


Love and Chaos

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: JujY's polyship fleet [13]
Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: In which the traversal/technician duos deal with each other's adventures, and fall in all sorts of love along the way. (Will be updated occasionally, do ignore the checkmark.)





	Love and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> summaries.... are Hard......  
My first time participating in the TTM 60 minutes challenge and it’s a 20-minute doodle about a rareship OT4??? *side-eyes self* well! the idea for this fic collection has been percolating for a while so I thought what the hell~ yet ANOTHER sporadically updated hot mess of AUs, semi-canon, and ships. but a whole lotta poly going on, fair warning. also fair warning, probably none of it will make sense! ^w^
> 
> also: This fic collection is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)

"If you laugh, blessings will come your way." Roxie had seen that in a fortune cookie once and rolled her eyes, as one was contractually obligated to do with any cookie fortunes. Who knows why it came to mind right now, but she was sleepy and cozy and full of one too many fresh brownies, so she hopped on the train of thought.

She _was_ the one most prone to laughter. Lord knows her bubbliness had been poked and prodded by others enough to make her do some soul-searching over the years. Even now, very rarely, she'd have pricks of doubt over her own nature. But she was as comfortable as she could be with herself, knew that she was genuine to a fault sometimes. So maybe... maybe that sappy fortune held a tiny bit of truth.

Not that she was trying to pass what had happened in her life and what she'd done off to some outside force, hell no! It's just, like anyone, Roxanne Winters had moments where she marveled at how lucky she was. This was one of them. Just how on earth did she find love with people as different, as wonderful, as crazy as these three?

She didn't believe in destiny, either. Not really. But working all together at the same job, facing similar trials... That thought floated away with a mental shrug. She yawned, stretched, and looked around her.

On the other end of the couch, tucked into the corner, Eva had fallen asleep in Rob's lap. He had his eyes closed, but Roxie wasn't sure if he was asleep or meditating. _Evatating,_ supplied a voice in her head, sounding a bit Neil-ish, and she held back a snortlaugh with valiant effort.

Speaking of Neil... That explained why her shoulder was asleep. She scooted gently away, quietly imitating a nosediving plane as Neil slumped further without her support. When she finally stood he was sprawled out, glasses askew, and already reaching out in his sleep for the other two.

She bustled about collecting plates and balled-up napkins, putting things in the dishwasher, and she couldn't help humming while she did. Once she was done, she turned back to the couch, prepared to wake the others up.

They were all looking at her. Eva with a gentle smile, Rob just gazing, and Neil-- well, maybe he was half-asleep and coincidentally staring in her direction, but the important thing was his chin was resting on Eva's head and she didn't seem to care.

Roxie grinned and moved to join them.


End file.
